


Screw the Cullens, I'm a Mikaelson

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: STC,IAM [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Imprinting, Mystic Falls, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Twin Cullen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being nothing more than an outcast from the moment she was born, it's time Artemis found her own path far away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born And Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider reading the rewrite c: It's in the same series.

'Today's the day!' I thought. 'Time to leave this cramped little place! Haha!'  
Just then, a bright light hit me and my sister's eyes. A pair of hands reached in and pulled me out of my mother's womb.  
I nudged my sister and she cried out.  
'Good,' I thought. 'They'll know she's there.'  
"There's two of them!" Someone cried out. I opened my eyes to see a man who I assumed was my father. I didn't get a chance to really look at him because then I was handed to a pretty girl with blonde hair.  
I turned to see my sister being pulled out my mother. "Renesmee," my father whispered.  
I scrunched my face up. 'Eww, that's a weird name.'  
My father turned and handed her to another woman, one with a pixie cut.  
Me and my sister, Renesmee, were scurried of to be cleaned. Everyone oblivious to the fact that I hadn't been named.  
By the time we were cleaned and dressed I had found out that the blonde was Rosalie, the pixie cut was Alice, and I met Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Esme.  
But for some reason no one admired me like Renesmee. Maybe because she looked 'just like her mother,' as everyone would say.  
She had chocolate brown eyes, soft brown curls, milky skin and a power. She could relay images into the mind of anyone she touched.  
'Impressive,' I thought.  
Me on the other hand, looked nothing like my mother or father. Everyone was kind of shocked to see me with wavy, reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and no distinguished power. But I knew I had one, deep down inside.  
So the fact that I practically couldn't do anything, led everyone to goggle over my dear twin sister. But frankly, I didn't care, she was younger, she deserved the attention...I guess...  
But what bothered me was that I was left sitting, unsupported, on the couch as everyone gathered around Renesmee. They fed her- she was even imprinted on!  
For cripes sake, she's out of the womb just a couple hours and she's already found her soul mate. Irritation led me to do something I didn't even know I could do. . . .speak.  
"Can you stop ignoring me!?" My voice was small but authoritative.  
Everyone gasped and turned to me. "What did that one say?" Rosalie asked.  
I frowned and crossed my little arms. "'That one' wants to be called. . . .Artemis."  
Everyone frowned at what I said. For a newborn, I was pretty sassy.  
Emmett picked me up and sat me in his lap. "We weren't ignoring you, Artemis. It's just that-"  
"It's okay, I understand. She has a defined power and I don't, I get it. But when mine comes don't start to ignore her." I smiled but everyone looked at me awkwardly.  
"Dear, we're not sure you'll get a power," Carlisle said, sitting next to Emmett and facing me.  
"Yes I will, I feel it, deep inside me. I'll make the water bend, you'll see. And the wind blow, and earth rise, and the flames begin. I'll make it all happen, just wait." I smiled at Carlisle.  
He raised his eyebrows and smiled, patting my head. "Let's hope so," he said.  
"How come she can talk and Renesmee can't?" Rosalie asked, she frowned at me and I downcast my eyes.  
"Who knows, Rosalie, but all will be explained later on. Right now, Bella's back."  
With that, a women walked into the room in a tight blue dress. She would have looked like an angel, was it not for her blood red eyes.  
Of course, just like everyone else, she noticed Renesmee and not me. She walked up to her and everyone stood defensively around my sister. . . and not me.  
"It's alright," my father said. "She's fed."  
With that, everyone relaxed a bit and let my mother carry Renesmee. She smiled and cooed at her. Renesmee laughed and put a hand to our mother's cheek, using her power.  
Bella gasped and looked to everyone. "Did she do that?"  
"She's gifted," Alice responded.  
Mother laughed and then finally noticed at me. "Who's that?" She asked, frowning.  
My half alive heart dropped. She couldn't recognized her own child.  
Emmett pulled me into his chest. "She's your daughter, Bella. Geez, you'd think she'd know." Emmett stood and as he tried to walk away my father gripped his arm.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, confused.  
"To appreciate my niece."  
"Let me hold her!" Bella chimed in.  
Emmett turned to her frowning but gave in, seeing as how everyone would turn against him.  
He walked me over to my mother as she handed Renesmee to Alice.  
Once she looked at me closely she frowned. "She looks nothing like us, Edward." My father came and looked at me over her shoulder.  
"You're right. Why is that Carlisle?"  
Carlisle shook his head with no response.  
"Hmmm. . . Well anyways your going to be named Esmeralda."  
"She's already been named," Emmett gritted through his teeth.  
"What? By who?" She asked, shocked.  
"Me," I chimed in.  
She gasped, and accidentally let go. I felt my tiny body falling but was quickly caught by strong arms. Emmett.  
He cradled me into his chest as I began to cry.  
Bella scurried to try to hold me again, but Emmett blocked her way.  
"Give me my daughter, Emmett!" She yelled.  
Emmett growled. "Oh, you mean the one you almost killed? No way!"  
Bella growled but Edward put a hand on her shoulder.  
Emmett continued. "You guys stick with Mini Bells and I'll stick with Artemis, alright?"  
"Emmett!" everyone gasped.  
"Emmett, you can't do that!" Bella yelled.  
"Yes I can. You guys expected one child, there you have it. I'll take the extra blessing."  
"No!"  
"Emmett." Edward warned.  
I finally found strength to speak up. "I want Emmett to be my daddy."  
Everyone gasped and Emmett looked at me with a silly grin.  
"What?" Bella and Edward looked crushed, but it was true. So far, Emmett is the only one who really cared about me, and I wanted him as my dad.  
Edward will always be me father, but I don't think he can ever be my dad.  
After about hours of arguing, Emmett finally won.  
Bella simply frowned. "Fine, see if I care." She picked up Nessie and walked away, everyone except me, Emmett, and Carlisle trailing behind.  
"Are you sure about this, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yeah. Besides, I like her mini attitude."  
Carlisle smiled and patted Emmett's shoulder before walking away.  
Emmett grinned at me and I giggled.  
"Welcome to the world, Artemis," he said, and led me outside to a beautiful green forest.


	2. Fuck You, Reneesme!

It's been five years since mine and Renesmee's birth, and frankly everyone couldn't give two shits about me. That is, except my dad, Emmett.  
Today was Renesmee's birthday as was mine, but like I said, no one cared.  
I woke up and looked in the mirror in my room. I had taken Edward's old room since he now lived in the cottage with my brat twin sister and bitchy mother.  
I looked about 17 years old now, my hair became redder and went down to the small of my back in cascades, and I still hadn't gotten my power.  
I smiled at my appearance and scurried to change.  
I pulled on some black ripped skinny jeans, a black v-neck, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I put on some red lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara.  
I smiled in the mirror and rushed downstairs just as Renesmee walked into the living room.  
I smirked, she looked like a pink princess with the outfit I'm sure Alice picked for her.  
She wore a pink skater skirt, white tucked in tank top, and pink cardigan. She had on pink platform heels, curled hair and natural looking make up.  
"Well sis, happy birthday. Now should we get a move on to our first day in school?"  
She smiled. "Thanks and happy birthday to you, too. But you can go if you want, Jake's driving me."  
I scoffed. "Fine, tell the mutt I said to go fetch."  
I smiled and sped out of the house before she could say anything about me calling her soul mate a mutt.  
I went and opened the garage. Seeing as how I was raised by Emmett, I became very tough and nowhere near as gorky as Reneesme.  
I loved to fight, to cuss, I loved cars and motorcycles and I loved to find a good thrill. I ended up collecting a couple of cars and bikes over the years, with a little bit of Emmett's help. Though most of them were wrecked on one of my thrilling escapades on the cliffs.  
So, as I looked around, I tried to decide whether to take my '79 black Harley Davidson, or my black '67 Chevy Impala.  
I took first chose and grabbed the keys off the rack. As I rolled my bike out, a crappy old buggy came rolling up the drive way.  
'Jacob,' I snidely thought.  
He stepped out his car and once he caught my scent he sneered at me.  
"Geez, no happy birthday from the mutt? Meh, I couldn't give a crap." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Watch you language, Artemis."  
I snapped my head around to see Bella and Renesmee climbing down the steps to Jake.  
I scoffed. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" I sat on my bike, turning her on and revving her up.  
Bella growled. "Your mother!"  
I scoffed. "Sorry, but you must have me confused with the chick next to you, cause my mother doesn't exist."  
With that I rode off on my bike, not bothering about a helmet or whatever Bella was going to say next.  
As I rode down the road to Forks High, I let the silence consume me and relaxed.  
I parked by the entrance and got a few stares. Most of the guys who whistled got smacked by their glaring girlfriends. I smirked and continued on to the school.  
In the office, I got my schedule for my classes and walked out the building to see Jacob pulling in with Nessie. I chuckled and walked up to them as they got out the car.  
Once Nessie saw me she frowned. "You pissed off Mom," she said.  
I laughed. "No, I pissed off your mom. My mother's burning in hell." I smirked.  
"How can you be so cruel! All she's ever done is love us and all you ever do is hate her!"  
"Oh, fuck you Renesmee! She's only ever loved you and if you don't remember! She gave me up to Emmett! That's how much of a bitch she is!" I turned and walked away just as the bell rang signaling first class.  
'Here goes nothing,' I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short.


	3. Making...Friends??

I walked into my first class, Biology, and immediately got a few stares.  
"Ms. Cullen?" the teacher asked.  
"Yeah, the names Artemis."  
"Okay well, please take a seat and try to catch on alright?"  
"Got it, Teach." I walked to the back and sat alone at an empty table.  
Some people turned back to look at me and I just winked at them or smirked as them.  
Everyone else filed in and I was still alone in the back. Just as the bell rang, a guy busted through the door.  
"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late!" He was breathing heavily as if he just ran but I could tell he was faking it. His heart was calm as heck.  
I smirked as he came down the aisle and took the only available seat, next to me.  
He had longish black hair that got in his eyes, which were a grayish blue. He was tall and lean, wearing dark pants and a black v-neck. He looked like a total hipster, especially with his gray and blue beanie.  
"Hey," he said. "I'm Jace." He stuck his hand out.  
I shook it. "Artemis."  
He smiled. "Cute name."  
"Cute entrance." I smirked and winked at him.  
Realization crossed his face. "How'd you know?" He whispers  
I chuckled. "I just do."  
He chuckled. "Your real cute, Artemis."  
"I get that alot."  
We smiled at each other before diverting our attention to the teacher.  
By the end of class I found out he was an only child and lived with his mother.  
He found out that my mother and father 'died' and I was adopted by my uncle at a young age.  
The bell rang and I stood to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and I turned to face him.  
"What's your next class?" He asked.  
"Uh, English with... Mrs. Rovan. Why?"  
"Me, too. Walk with me?" He smiled.  
I nodded. "Sure."  
It surprised me a bit when he laced our fingers and he led me to class, but I didn't pull back. I guess I kinda. . . liked it.  
After English, it was Nutrition and we headed out to the field. We met up with a couple of his friends and he introduced them to me.  
"Guys, this is Artemis. Artemis, my friends."  
I smiled and waved. "Sup?"  
A perky blonde bimbo quickly sat up. "Hi! I'm Susan, but call me Susie." She gave me a quick hug and then sat back down.  
"I'm Rick," said a brown haired guy sitting next to her. He wore a varsity jacket, leading me to believe he was a jock.  
"I'm Jonesy! Hi!" said a small brown haired girl with a camera.  
"I'm Mark," said the guy next to her. He looked exactly like Rick except he didn't wear a varsity jacket. "I'm Rick's twin brother. And aren't you Renesmee or Nessie's sister?"  
I cocked an eyebrow and groaned. "Looks like you met my twin."  
"You have a twin?" Jace asked.  
"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, but she's not worth wasting my breath about." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well I think she's cute," Rick said, earning a glare from Susan.  
"Yeah, I like her style," Jonesy said, nodding her head.  
I scoffed. "Not hers, my aunt picks out everything for her. And she's practically engaged, so chill, Rick."  
He and Jonesy sighed.  
In the end we got to know each other. They all had siblings and lived with both their parents, besides Jace that is.  
We ended up making plans and decided to go to the beach after school. I agreed but kind of regretted it after they mentioned the beach La Push. I didn't feel like backing out though.


	4. La Push

After school we met up and drove to Susan's house. She agreed to let me borrow a black bikini and a black towel.  
They rode to La Push in Jonesy's car while I rode along side on my bike.  
When we got there, I stripped to my bikini and laid on my spread out towel. I propped up on my elbows and watched Jace as he laid next to me in his trunks.  
Luckily, the sun was somewhat covered by clouds so my skin didn't sparkle the tiny bit it should have.  
"How do you like it?" Jace asked, looking at the waves.  
I was just about to answer when someone called my name.  
"Artemis!!"  
I turned to see Jake and his shirtless pals stalking towards us.  
"Friends of yours?" Jace asked, glaring at Jake and his pals.  
"Not even close," I said as I stood. I casually walked up to Jake and met him halfway.  
"What are you doing here leech?" growled Jake.  
"Geez, you do remember Nessie is my twin, right? If I'm a leech, so is she, _Mutt._ " I smirked.  
I gasped and held my cheek after I was unexpectedly backhanded by one of Jake's pals.  
"Artemis!" Jace came to my side along with Rick and Mark. Jonesy and Susan lingered behind.  
"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Mark yelled at the one who slapped me. I finally recognized him, it was Paul. He never liked me, not even when I _tried_ to get along with the wolves.  
"It's alright, Mark." I put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.  
He looked at me questionably, eyeing the red mark that was sure to be on my cheek. I just nodded and he backed away with a grunt.  
I turned to Paul. "You wanna apologize for that or do you want a war with me right now?"  
He looked at me and chuckled. "Bri-"  
He suddenly stopped mid word and his eyes went wide, slack-jawed.  
I cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand in his face. "Hello? Hell on Earth to Paul the mutt? Hello~?"  
He blinked and shook his head. He looked to Jake and whispered something to him.  
At least, he thought he had, I heard him clearly as he said, "I imprinted on her."  
I gasped and he looked to me. I shook my head, backing up past Jace, Rick and Mark.  
"What's wrong?" They asked together.  
"Artemis," Paul began but I wouldn't let him finish.  
"No!" I ran, but had to run at human speed because of my friends. I ran to grab the towel and the bag Susan loaned me for my other clothes and boots.  
"Artemis! Wait!" I turned to see Paul bounding up to me.  
I slung the bag on my shoulder and ran to my bike. "It won't be you Paul, it won't be you!"  
I started her up and drive off before Paul could say another word as he tried to catch up to me.  
As I drove, tears streamed down my face. _It won't be him, it can't be him! I'll find my own mate, not some mutt! Especially not one who **slapped** me!_  
I drove up the drive way and turned my bike off. I sat there, still holding the handles, my knuckles white as snow.  
Then, my day got worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short and the story is rushed but you have to understand, I just wanna get her ass to Mystic Falls (Where the fun stuff begins ;). )


	5. Snitches

"Artemis!" I turned to see Bella coming down the steps of the house straight for me.  
"What do you want, Bella? I don't have time for this." I hopped off my bike and turned to her.  
She came to me and slapped me. I gasped from the shock of it and touched my cheek.  
"I'm your mother and you'll treat me like it! And how dare you cuss at Renesmee! Your such a little brat you know that? You are so-"  
" _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am sick and tired of all this crap!_ You are **not** my mother! You forfeited the right to be called that when you said you didn't care that Emmett took me! You forfeited that right when you didn't give a fuck about me! You're just the stupid bitch who gave birth to me and my sister! And as for _**brat?**_ If _anything_ that's Renesmee! She is always asking and begging you all to get her something or help her with something and me?! I do my own shit! Those cars in that garage, I got them on my own and do all my shit on my own! I don't need you, I never have and I never will! So screw you, and screw the Cullens! I am so fucking **done** with you!"  
She looked at me in shock as tears streamed down my face. By this time, the whole family had heard and was standing there, staring at me as I yelled in Bella's face.  
"Artemis," Emmett said calmly.  
I turned to him and my heart dropped. He looked hurt from what he had heard.  
I sped to him and hugged him tightly. "I sorry, Dad," I whispered.  
I sped away from him and to my room, locking the door.  
I quickly changed into the clothes I had in Susan's bag. After, I pulled a suitcase from my closet and began to pack. My clothes, my shoes, my make up, my favorite books and my favorite picture of me and Emmett.  
I stared at it for a while. It was me, when I was 2 years old, though I looked about 6 or 7. Emmett had been spinning me around and then threw me up in the air. The picture was taken before he caught me. You couldn't see our faces, just our silhouettes against the sun. I chuckled sadly and placed it in the suitcase, zipping it up.  
I cleaned my face from the mascara streaks and grabbed my suitcase, making my way downstairs.  
Everyone was still downstairs, standing outside the door. I pushed past them all, only looking at Emmett and giving him a small smile before pecking his cheek.  
I opened up the garage and put my suitcase in the trunk of the Impala. I strapped on a car pool and led my bike over and onto it.  
I strapped on my Harley and turned to my _family_.  
I just looked at them and turned away. Just as I opened the car door, a pitch black wolf came bounding up out of the forest. _Sam Uley._


	6. Power

_I strapped on my Harley and turned to my **family.**  
I just looked at them and turned away. Just as I opened the car door, a pitch black wolf came bounding up out of the forest. **Sam Uley.**_  
He looked to Edward and he nodded.  
"Artemis," he said facing me. "He said you can't leave."  
I frowned and sped in front of Sam, looking at him through his wolf eyes. " _I don't want him,_ " I gritted through my teeth.  
Just then three figures bounded up. I noticed Jacob, Seth, and. . . Paul.  
"Artemis," he said.  
"No! God dammit! **No!** " I started backing up.  
"Please, just hear me out."  
"No," I said sternly.  
He came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I glared at his touch. He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you, I swear, I just got mad and well I couldn't phase because of the humans and I just lost it after you called us mutts."  
"I don't care," I said and pulled away from him. I started walk away when he pulled me back by the wrist. Next thing I knew, his arms where around my shoulders and waist and his lips pressed against mine. I could here all the Cullen's gasp.  
My eyes were wide open as he kissed me. I struggled and tried to get away but he pulled me closer.  
 _No! No, please! Please. . . please. . .plea. . . ._  
Finally, my eyes closed and I gave in. I moved my lips in sync with his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and then, it happened. What I had been waiting for for five years. . . . _my powers._  
I felt my fingertips tingle and my eyes snapped open just as a sharp pain hit my chest.  
I pushed back Paul as far as I could and started screaming as the pain spread. From my heart to my fingers and toes; I fell to my knees.  
"Artemis!" I could hear them all yelling.  
My head snapped up and it started. The earth began to crack, the wind became strong, water began to rain down, and flames erupted from the cracks in the ground. The pain became greater, my screams louder, the Earth's cracks larger, the wind stronger, the flames larger and the rain poured harder.  
" __ **MAKE IT STOP!!** " the shrill scream escaped my throat.  
And with that, the rain abruptly stopped, the wind died down, the flames extinguished themselves and the ruptures closed.  
I slumped to my side on the ground and breathed heavily. I heard footsteps, and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, was Paul and Emmett, tears streaming down their cheeks.


	7. Letting Go

I slowly opened my eyes, and groaned, I was sore all over.  
A warm hand squeezed mine and I turned to see who it was.  
It was Paul, his other hand was gently stroking my creek. "Hey," he said softly.  
"Hi," I whispered, my voice raspy. "What happened?"  
He averted his eyes from mine. "Well. . ."  
I squeezed his hand lightly. "Paul?"  
He looked me in the eyes. "You got your powers-" I grinned "-but you couldn't control them. They were to much for you and you fainted."  
My grin faltered, and I pondered what happened.

// _I felt my fingertips tingle and my eyes snapped open just as a sharp pain hit my chest._  
I pushed back Paul as far as I could and started screaming as the pain spread. From my heart to my fingers and toes, and I fell to my knees.  
"Artemis!" I could hear them all yelling.  
My head snapped up and it started. The earth began to crack, the wind became strong, water began to rain down, and flames erupted from the cracks in the ground. The pain became greater, my screams louder, the Earth's cracks larger, the wind stronger, the flames larger and the rain poured harder.  
"MAKE IT STOP!! _" I screamed._  
And with that, the rain abruptly stopped, the wind died down, the flames extinguished themselves and the ruptures closed.  
I slumped to my side on the ground and breathed heavily.\\\

"How's my dad?" I asked him.  
"Edward's doing f-"  
"Not Edward," I said sternly. "He's my father, not my dad. There's a difference. I was asking about Emmett. . . "  
He smiled lightly. "He's alright. He went to go get me lunch; I didn't want to leave your side."  
I smiled and looked around. Everything was beyond familiar. "Where am I?"  
"My room. I wanted to stay as close to you as possible and well, Sam wouldn't let me hang around all the time at your place."  
I frowned. "Why? Jake hangs around there all the time. Too much for my taste but either way he does."  
"That's the thing, Jake and Renesmee are actually dating. And Edward accepts him. While us: I've slapped you, kissed you, and triggered your powers which caused you to pass out. Edward didn't exactly approve."  
"I don't care if he approves or not, he has no control over me. Never have, never will."  
He smiled. "Your real tough, you know?"  
I chuckled. "Well, I was able to handle a slap from you and the Bells Bitch on the same cheek in one day, so I guess I am." I smiled, but the look in his eyes turned dark.  
" _Bella, slapped, you?_ " He gritted out, he was visibly shaking and breathing heavily.  
I sat up and put a hand on his cheek and chest. "Hey, it doesn't matter, okay? Okay, let it go, let go."  
The look in his eyes lessened, and his breathing returned to normal just as Emmett walked in. Emmett held two white bags, I could smell burgers and fries.  
He looked at me wide-eyed and dropped to his knees. I sped over to him and hugged him. He tightly hugged back, burying his face in my shoulder.  
"You okay kiddo?" He asked, his voice a little muffled.  
"Mhmm, alrighty tidy," I responded, mocking my younger self when I used to get hurt and he'd comfort me.  
He chuckled and pulled back and kissed my forehead before standing.  
He looked at Paul and laughed as he rushed him, hugging him and lifting him up. "My little girls been imprinted! Haha!"  
I laughed and so did Paul, but our laughter was interrupted when the Bells Bitch appeared behind me.  
Paul and Emmett stopped laughing, Emmett setting Paul down. I turned to face her and wasn't surprised to see her seething with anger.  
"Hello, Bells Bitch," I said, smirking and backing up.  
"What did you just call me?" She hissed.  
"You heard what I said." I stood in between Emmett and Paul. "Now what do you want?"  
Her eyes didn't soften a bit as she said, "I can't see my own daughter?"  
I laughed and looked around. "Um, your daughter obviously isn't here, so you can leave Bella."  
"Esmeralda." She took a step towards me and Emmett stepped in front of me.  
"It's alright, Dad," I said, stepping from behind him. "The bitch is off her rocker, she doesn't even know my name."  
"You're name is Esmeralda Cullen," she said.  
"No it's not! For years I've been known as Artemis, it's even on my fake birth certificate for school!"  
"I named you Esmeralda-"  
"No you didn't! I was already named, how are you going to tell me!"  
"Es-"  
" _ **It's! Artemis!**_ " Suddenly the wind burst through Paul's windows and began pushing Bella backwards out of the room. Once she was fully out, the door was slammed in her face.  
I stood there, looking at the door, daring it to open and for my mother to walk in.  
"Artemis?"  
I turned to look at Paul, he was smiling, but it wavered when he met my eyes. "What?" I suddenly felt self conscious.  
"Your eyes," he said softly.  
I looked around for a mirror and sped to the one over his dresser. I looked at my eyes and was shocked by what I saw, they were red.  
My eyes **never** turned red, not even when I drank blood, may it be animal or human.  
The color began to fade and my eyes returned to its normal dark blue. "What was that?" I breathed.  
"Let's ask Carlisle," Emmett and Paul said in unison.  
I turned to them and smiled. "Let's."  
And with that we set off, Emmett broke into a run, Paul phased and I rode on his back; I was still weak from when I fainted, and a little drained when I used my powers on Bella.  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
When we got there, I hopped off of Paul and waited while he went to phase back and change into his clothes.  
 _Can't wait to see him naked,_ I suddenly thought. _Ew, no, chill ugh._  
I rolled my eyes at my self and we three proceeded into the Cullen home.  
When we stepped in, everyone was in the living room staring at Renesmee admiringly as she played the piano.  
Typical.  
I was never taught to play piano, not that I wanted to. I taught myself electric guitar, which no one appreciated, and Jolly Jasper ended up smashing it one day while I practiced the chords to _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard.  
Jacob was first to catch our scent and stood, nodding to Paul. Paul hastily nodded back.  
Edward stood and looked at us gravely. "What are you doing here?"  
I smirked. "Doesn't concern you peasant. We're here to speak with Carlisle." I turned to him as he stood.  
"What is it you need?" He asked kindly.  
I smiled. "I need help figuring out something, it concerns my powers."  
Suddenly, the music was replaced by Renesmee slamming her fist on the piano keys. I looked to her with a cocked eyebrow as she stood and ran upstairs, Jake trailing her.  
"The hell was that?" I muttered.  
"She's jealous of your powers," Alice said.  
My eyes went wide with that statement. I burst out laughing, earning glares from the hater Cullens.  
"How do you like me now, Bitch!" I yelled up the stairs before returning to meet Carlisle's eyes. "So can you help me or not?"  
"What's the problem?"  
"I'll show you," I said as I walked out the back doors to the forest.  
Everyone trailed me and once they were all outside I closed my eyes and concentrated.  
I could feel it, that familiar tingle at my fingertips as I harnessed my power. I snapped open my eyes and the earth began to shake, causing ruptures and flames erupted from them. The wind picked up and water from the nearby river began to slither towards me.  
I took a deep breath and released the power, the earth's movement stopped, the flames extinguished, the water drained into the ground and the wind died.  
I looked to Carlisle and sped to be face to face with him. "My eyes," I said.  
His eyes widened in realization. "It seems, your power has great effect on you if its changing your eye color. This may mean that since it's a little uncontrolled right now, is trying to take you over or it could simply be because of your use of your powers. Either way, there's no harm done to you at all, though you should drink blood right after and learn to control it."  
I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gramps. Well, gotta go!" I pecked his cheek and sped over to Emmett and pecked his too.  
I started to walk away when Paul caught my arm. "Where you going?"  
"Why? Wanna come?" I asked with a wink.  
He smirked. "Maybe."  
"I'm leaving Forks, join me?"  
His smirk wavered. "I- I can't."  
I frowned. "Why not?"  
"Artemis, this is my home, my family's here, so is my pack. I can't just leave that all behind."  
"So, you'd choose them over me?" I asked softly, holding his hand.  
He looked me in the eyes and nodded.  
My eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, I see." I dropped his hand, and turned away. "Well, I guess, this is the end of us, Paul."  
I walked to the door and before I closed it, "Good Riddance."  
I sped to my Impala, and hopped inside. My keys were still in my pocket. I started her up, backed up, and drove out the drive way.  
Just as I turned the corner, I saw Paul standing on the front steps in my side view mirror.  
I sighed and thought, _This is it. I'm leaving behind my family, my friends, and my soul mate. I'm leaving it all for Mystic Falls, Virginia._  
A single tear rolled down my cheek as I drove past the __**Leaving Forks, Washington** sign.


	8. Welcome To Mystic Falls

I chose Mystic Falls as my destination because I heard of another species of vampires there.  
They are said to be called _Nightwalkers,_ needing a special stone with a magic spell in order to walk in plain daylight.  
They are said to move very fast, faster than us, the Cold Ones. When they feed, they are supposed to have little black veins appear under their eyes, and their eyes are suppose to turn black. They are said to actually grow fangs and be able to be killed with a stake. They aren't hurt by holy water but can be hurt by a plant called _vervain._  
 _Weird. . ._  
It's been three days since I left my life behind, my heart. . . I missed Paul terribly, no matter how much I once hated him. After all, he was my imprint.  
I pushed those thoughts away to keep myself from crying and barely notice the _**Welcome To Mystic Falls**_ sign.  
My hopes spiked up and I sat up straighter. _Yay!_ I thought.  
I drove around a bit and pulled up in front of some place called **The Mystic Grill.**  
I killed the engine and hopped out, fixing my hair and my shirt. I walked into the bar and _immediately_ regretted it. It's been a week since I last went hunting and now there were so many humans with fast beating hearts around me.  
I breathed heavily and awkwardly made my way to the bar, holding my breath when I walked past humans.  
My teeth were aching to sink into their throats, but I just couldn't give in. . . .too many witnesses.  
And what if the different species of vampires already claimed this town as their feeding grounds? They would have every right to kill me if I took one of their prey.  
I sat on a stool and a bartender came up to me. He was cute, with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, he seemed to be around nineteen.  
"Um, your a little young to be drinking aren't you?" He asked.  
I looked him in the eyes, silently pleading him to just serve me; he didn't get the message. "Please," I said, looking around. "I just, need something to- to-"  
I cut myself off just as my eyes zoned in on the stubbled throat of a nearby human man.  
The bartender boy must have known something about vampires because next thing I knew, he took my hand, led me around the bar and into a back room. He sat me down on a chair and leaned against a nearby table.  
"Alright," he said. "Spill. What are you?"  
I looked at him with pleading eyes but answered. "I'm Artemis, a hybrid. Half human, Half Cold One. I came here from Forks, Washington, wanting to get away from my family. Look, I've been on the road for three days and haven't fed in a week, and I would really, really appreciate it if you could open up a vein or give me something to lessen the cravings," I said, all in one breath.  
The boy looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's good enough for me." He smiled and walked out of the room.  
I was confused whether to follow or stay before he walked back in, a glass in one hand and a pocket knife in the other.  
He set the glass on the table and flipped open the knife.  
"What are you doing?"  
He looked up and smiled. "Opening a vein, just like you asked."  
I gasped when he carefully cut his wrist and held the open wound over the cup. I watched as it began to fill a little with the red liquid. When it was halfway full, he pulled a rag from his back jean pocket and pressed it to his wrist.  
"Go on," he said. "Drink."  
I sped over to the table and grabbed the glass, bringing it to my lips. Once the blood hit my tongue, I went to a frenzy, it tasted so good and I drank it slowly, wanting to savor it.  
When I finished, I looked to him and he smiled. I shyly smiled and set the glass down. "Thank you. I really am thankful for that."  
"No problem, just don't want you to go hurting anyone else."  
I smiled and met his eyes again. "What's your name?"  
"Matt. Donovan," he said, holding out a hand. "Welcome."  
I shook his hand. "Thanks for welcoming me to Mystic Falls, Matt."


	9. Mystic Vamps

"Artemis, meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore."  
I looked up from the ground and gasped.  
 _They're freaking hot!_ I thought. _Practically Greek Gods! Adonis'!_  
After Matt fed me some of his blood, I told him that I sought to meet the vampires of this town. He said he could introduce them to me now! So I agreed and we waited in the backroom for the Nightwalkers to arrive.  
Since I didn't say anything and just stared at them in awe, the one with fluffy brown hair and green eyes stepped up and spoke.  
"Hi, Artemis, I'm Stefan." He smiled and held out a hand.  
I looked at it then at him and hesitantly took it. "H- hi."  
"Oh, look what you've done Stefan! You've scared the wits out of her!" The other Salvatore, with black hair and blue eyes, laughed and pulled Stefan back. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "The names Damon, Sweetheart." He slyly winked before pulling back and dropping my hand.  
I smiled and finally found my voice. "Your Nightwalkers, aren't you? I didn't know they still had blood in their veins."  
Stefan frowned. "What do you mean, Nightwalkers? Your a vampire, too, aren't you?"  
"Uh, yea, but, um. . . .Come." I stood and walked out of the backroom into the bar. I walked to a nearby side door and stood there, waiting for them to catch up. "Look," I said, as I stepped out of the Grill and into the sunlight.  
Immediately, my skin started to somewhat sparkle. Only a little bit though, seeing as how I was still half human. I watched the light dance on the back of my hand before looking up to Matt, Stefan and Damon.  
They looked at me in awe and I gave a sheepish grin. "I can do this, too."  
I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. I felt my fingertips tingle again as I harnessed my power.  
And it started, again. I opened my eyes to see Matt and the Salvatores back up as I caused a rupture by their feet. The wind picked up, the rain began to fall and a ring of fire appeared around me.  
As I felt my strength begin to drain I quickly released the power and all returned to normal. Except, that is, for a couple of humans who ran out of the Grill when I shook the Earth.  
I looked to Matt and the Salvatores. "Your eyes are red," Matt said softly.  
I nodded. "I'm a different species of vampire. I sparkle in the sunlight, my skin is like marble and I have powers." I smiled at him.  
"Looks like we need, Klaus," Damon said.  
I cocked my head to the side. "Who's Klaus?"  
"A total douche b-" Matt started, but Stefan cut him off.  
"A friend. Now, um, do you have a place to stay? Or would you like to come with us?"  
"Do you have blood? I need some before I sink my teeth into Matty over here." I nodded my head towards Matt, he simply smiled.  
"We've got _tons!_ " Damon exclaimed, bending backwards a bit and opening up his arms. "Come on, let's go. You can move as fast as us, right?" He asked, holding my hand.  
"Uh, kinda, but I left my car parked out front. I have my stuff in there, so. . . ."  
"I can drive her!" Matt chimed in.  
We all turned to look at him. I blushed, smiling at his eagerness.  
"Sure, that'd be sweet." I dropped Damon's hand and walked up to Matt, handing him my keys for the Impala. "Let's go," I said softly.  
He smiled and nodded. "Alright. Uh, guys, meet you there."  
He put his hand at the small of my back and led me away back through the Grill.  
Before we stepped in, I could here Damon scoff before he and Stefan sped off.  
I walked up to my car and smiled. "Here she is," I told Matt.  
His eyes widened at the sight of my car. "An **Impala**? _Really?_ "  
I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Problem? Because to me, she's sheer beauty."  
He put his hands up in surrender. "It's cool, it's cool. I just thought a girl like you would have like a _Prius_ or something."  
I scoffed, "Not even close, hun. Now you can drive her," I pointed to my car, "while I ride her." I gestured to my bike.  
He gave me a _Why?_ look.  
"Need some fresh air," I said as I unstrapped by Harley. "Besides, being confined in a small place like that, with a cute, living, breathing, blood bag? I'd end up killing you and have to go on the run from Nightwalkers wanting to rip my ass apart. Pardon my French."  
I got my bike down and pulled out the ignition keys.  
"You think I'm cute?"  
I looked at him with a funny face. "That's all you caught out of me telling you I could possibly kill you?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, kinda. You lost me after that."  
I laughed. "Ok, yeah, I guess. Anyways, lead the way in my black beauty. I want to meet this Klaus person." I smirked and hopped onto my bike, turning her on and revving her up.  
He chuckled and hopped into my car, turning her on and backing out of the parking lot. He rode down the street and I followed close behind.


	10. Salvatore Boarding House

Matt pulled into a driveway and I followed. He killed his engine and I killed mine. He got out the car as I stood my bike and hopped off.  
"This is it," he said, gesturing to a grand two story mini mansion. " _The Salvatore Boarding House._ "  
"Wow," I breathed. It was way bigger than my old house.  
Old memories started to rush through my brain but I pushed them back as my thoughts were interrupted.  
The door opened and the Salvatores stepped out, accompanied by others.  
There was a blonde bimbo, a brunette, a short African American human girl, a tall dark haired human guy, and a . . . .mutt.  
A sudden growl rose from my throat. I saw them all tense, and out of fear that they might kill me, said, "Sorry, I just don't like mutts," I sniffed the air, "even if they are half breeds. . . "  
I looked at the mutt intently, my head cocked to the side. Somehow there was a mix of musky wolf scent and vampire to him.  
I barely noticed when Matt started to introduce them to me.  
"Artemis, you already know Stefan and Damon. This is Elena,"-the brunette-" Caroline," -blonde bimbo-"Bonnie," -short human girl- "Jeremy, Elena's brother and Bonnie's boyfriend," -tall human guy- "and my buddy, Tyler."  
 _The mutt,_ I thought.  
There were muttered _hey's_ and _hi's_ and small waves from each of them.  
"Hey. . . ." My teeth started to ache as I zoned in on Jeremy's throat. "Uh, Stefan, Damon, anyone, c- can I get a b- blood bag or blood bottle before I tear into Jeremy's throat, please!" I let all that out in one breath.  
Stefan nodded and sped inside, returning a second later and tossing me a blood bag. I didn't even open the small tube, I just sunk my teeth into the soft plastic bag and sucked the blood out.  
I closed my eyes and savored every drop. Unlike my dear twin sister, I enjoyed blood more than human food.  
I could feel the stares as I finished drinking. I slowly opened my eyes to see them all staring at me wide-eyed, while Damon simply smirked.  
I sheepishly smiled and wiped my lips with my sleeve. "Sorry, I was. . . .thirsty."  
Damon chuckled. "You can be thirsty around me as much as you want."  
I frowned, I hated blunt guys. "Keep _your_ dick in _your_ mouth, son," I said harshly.  
He laughed, completely unperturbed by what I just said. "I like her. Can we keep her, Brother?"  
I growled.  
"Relax, relax. I was just kidding. Let's go inside." He walked away but everyone stayed where they were.  
"Come on!" He shouted from inside.  
Tyler and Jeremy shrugged and went inside, Caroline and Bonnie following suit. Stefan walked in with Elena, motioning for me and Matt to follow.  
Before I got to the threshold, Stefan turned and said, "Oh, wait. Bonnie cast a spell for vampires to have to be invited in."  
"You think it'll apply to me? I mean, I am a completely different species."  
He shrugged and motioned for me to try. Everyone looked at me as I was about to step inside and gasped when I got in without any complications.  
I looked up and smiled. "So there's such things as witches?"  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
We talked for hours. I found out, that Tyler and Caroline once dated but broke up and that Tyler was made into a half wolf, half vamp hybrid by the mysterious Klaus person; Bonnie's a descendant of a powerful witch and a witch herself who Klaus is obsessed with; Matt once dated Elena; Elena was once sired to Damon because he was the one that turned her; Stefan and Elena are dating and it turns out that the universe specially created them for each other; and that Elena has an evil doppelgänger who's mind is set on getting Stefan, who's name is Katherine Pierce, and it turns out Klaus is set on killing Katherine and is obsessed with Elena's Petrova dopplegänger blood.  
I breathed out a, " _Wow,_ " after everything they told me.  
"What about you, Artemis? You know about us, now tell us about yourself," Jeremy said.  
I smiled. "Well, um, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself. Uh, I'm a Cold One, a species of vampire that _sparkles in the sun,_ " I said, wiggling my fingers in the air around me.  
They chuckled and I laughed. "Yeah, but I'm only half. My mother, Isabella Swan, fell in love with a full Cold One, Edward Cullen. So, my Father was pretty old school so he waited until they were married to get down dirty." They chuckled again. "My mother got pregnant, and since me and my sister were half vamp, it only took about six months for us to be born. 'Course we were killing my mother from the inside out from our need of blood. When me and my sister were born, immediately there were favorites chosen. Of course, my sister was the favorite because she looked just like mother and father, she was imprinted on, and because she got her power before mine. Even after I spoke, _on the day I was born, I spoke,_ everyone still ignored me. That is except my Uncle Emmett. He ended up adopting me and my mother and father couldn't give two shits.  
"You know, they even forgot to name me, I had to name myself! Then she tried to name me Esmeralda, but me and Emmett refused. My name is Artemis and nothing else.  
"Anyways, five years later of nobody giving a fuck about me, besides Emmett, and practically raising myself, it's my first day of high school. . . .on my birthday.  
"Before I leave, I get into an argument with Bella Bitch, and then just outside school I get into an argument with my sister and her mutt, Jacob. During school I meet a guy and his friends, we go to the beach after school and I have a little confrontation with Jacob and his mutt friends.  
"Right after his friend Paul slaps me, he imprints on me. I got so pissed, I ran, not letting him talk to me or apologize. I did not want a mutt as a soul mate, especially not one that hurt me. I get home and then another slap from the bitch I call mother bitching at me about my prob with my sister in the morning and I snap!  
"I let loose on her, cussing her out and the whole family-Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma Esme, Edward, Renesmee, Uncle Jasper, Emmett, and Grandpa Carlisle-they all hear and come out to watch me cuss out my mother in nothing but a _skimp bikini._  
"Then, I decided to leave. I change, pack my shit, strap my Harley to my Impala, and just as I'm about to leave, the mutts come.  
"Paul won't give up on having me and frankly I didn't want him, so there's this little argument then he kisses me and a few seconds later. . . well, let's just say I liked it. But then, it happens."  
"What happens," Tyler asks eagerly.  
I smile at him. "I got my powers."  
"What kind of powers do you have?" Bonnie asks, just as eagerly as Tyler.  
"Well, I don't have full reign on them yet, but once I do, I'll be able to control and manipulate the elements. Earth, Air, Water, Fire."  
They all nodded, and then, Jeremy asked,"What's your sister's name?"  
They all went quite, obviously wanting to know the answer two. I rolled my eyes.  
 _Even when she's not here, she gets all the attention,_ I thought.  
" _Renesmee,_ " I grit through my teeth.  
"What kind of a name is that?" Caroline asked, scrunching up her face.  
"It's a combination of Renee and Esme; Edward and Bella's mothers," I answered, exasperatedly, playing with a piece of my hair.  
"So what happened after you got your mojo?" Damon asked, looking at me intently as the others nodded.  
"Well, I passed out. The power was to great for me at the moment so it took all my strength. I woke up a while later, Paul and Emmett by my side. The rest of the Cullens didn't give two fucks if I was dead or alive.  
"Then, Bells Bitch came, tried to get me back as a daughter. Her only flaw, she called me Esmeralda. I flipped out, again. She tried to say that she named me Esmeralda and that it always was that, but to me, is wasn't true. My name had been Artemis for five years and now suddenly she wanted to change it? Don't think so. So, I concentrated, summoning my power and I used the air to push her out of the room and slam the door on her face.  
"Paul looked at me and gasped when he saw the color of my eyes were turned red.  
"We freaked, went to my Gramps, Carlisle, the vamp doctor. He explained it was just my power trying to control me, so I had to learn to get a reign on it.  
"So then, I smiled and returned to my plan to leave. Paul grabbed me and I asked him if he wanted to come, being my soul mate and all. . . .but he said no." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing to tell those sad hurtful moments. "He said his home was there, his family, his pack, he couldn't give it all up. Not even for me. So I simply said I guess this is the end and hopped into my '67 Chevy Impala and drove away. . . crying my half dead heart out.  
"But anyways, I came here because I heard there were vampires here, a different species from my own. I got curious; I've been planning this since I was 3 actually. And so now I'm here, with you guys." I smiled and sighed happily. "Now I'm just waiting to meet Klaus."  
Stefan nodded, as did everyone else, before he asked, "Wait so, your five years old?"  
I giggled. "Yeah, technically I am five years old, but I appear 17 to the human eye. Since I'm still half human, I grow at a fast rate. So until I look around twenty-one, which should be in two years, I'll keep growing." I smiled.  
"That's cool!" Matt exclaimed.  
I giggled, and just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone's head snapped around to look at it as the person outside knocked again.


	11. Niklaus Mikealson

Stefan slowly stood and strode to the door, looking at us before opening it.  
"Stefan!" a voice with a British accent said. "Great to see you, mate. Now, where's this _half Cold One_ you spoke to me about?"  
I didn't like the way he said ' _half Cold One._ ' Almost as if he thought Stefan was lying and I didn't exist.  
"Come on in Klaus. She's over here." Stefan moved aside and in strode another sexy Adonis.  
He had short and curly, dirty blonde hair, high cheekbones, pinkish lips, and beautiful bluish eyes.  
"Hello, Caroline, love." He winked at her and Tyler growled.  
 _Is this Klaus person the reason they broke up?_ I asked myself.  
"Tsk, tsk, now Tyler, didn't I teach you to be a better hybrid?"  
This only caused Tyler to growl more.  
Klaus laughed and finally caught sight of me. "Aah! So your the human/vampire hybrid. And what exactly makes you different from the rest of us, besides me of course."  
"What do you mean besides you?" I asked, ignoring his question. "What makes you so special?" I crossed my arms and put my weight on one leg, narrowing my eyes.  
He smiled slyly. "Well, love, I'm an Original Hybrid. The very first half werewolf, half vampire in creation. My brothers and sister are Originals as well, the first vampires, ever."  
I frowned. "I thought the Volturi were the first vampires to ever exist, they said so themselves. They're nearly a thousand years old!"  
He burst out laughing. "Tell me, Darling, who are these _Volturi_ who claim to be the first?"  
I quickly explained to them about the Volturi. How they were the rulers of my world and kept every Cold One in line. And how they once tried to kill me and Renesmee because they thought we were immortal children who could go rogue at any moment.  
Klaus smirked. "Darling, you've been misled. My siblings and I were the first vampires to ever be created. We're over two thousand years old."  
I gasped. He was right, the Volturi were just over 900 years old themselves.  
I looked at the ground and narrowed my eyes. _Sons of Bitches!_  
"Now do you care to tell me about yourself, Darling? Like, for example, your name?"  
"Artemis," I said, looking up. "My name is Artemis Cullen."  
He smiled, and with that Stefan took us to the library in the boarding house where me and Klaus could speak alone. I told all that I told the others; about my ' _family,_ ' Paul, my friends, my powers, and my heartbreak when I left Forks, Washington. . . .Alone.  
At the end of my story, he simply asked to see my powers and I agreed. I told the others so they could see, too, and harnessed my power. I made the ground shake, wind blow, water fall, and flames begin.  
By the end, I needed another blood bag because I was just about ready to take Bonnie, Jeremy, or Matt where they stood.  
"Would you like to come live with me and my siblings, Artemis?" Klaus asked, after I finished my blood bag.  
I looked at him wide-eyed. "Um, Stefan offered me a place to stay, so. . . .?"  
"I'm sure Stefan won't mind. Besides, he's already housing three others. Wouldn't want to bother him with a fourth."  
I looked at Stefan, biting my lip. "Stefan?"  
"It's up to you," he responded.  
I shrugged and smiled. "Alright, Klaus, looks like I'm crashing at your place."  
He smiled. "Shall we then?"  
I nodded and walked to the door with him. I quickly said my goodbyes and thanks while strapping my Harley to my Impala again.  
Klaus asked to drive and I gave him the key. As we drove out of the Salvatore Boarding House driveway, I waved goodbye.  
"Well, Artemis," Klaus said after a while of driving. "Consider yourself an Original. You were born first, so you sister is merely a copy of you. You are the first half human, Half Cold One hybrid in existence," he said smiling as he kept his eyes on the road.  
I chuckled. "Well, hate to burst your bubble, Klaus, but there was one of my kind before me already. Some guy named Nahuel."  
He chuckled. "Fine, your the first _female_ half human, half Cold One hybrid in existence. Either way, you are an Original now, so your name is now Artemis Mikealson. Welcome to the family _little sister._ " He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug.  
I giggled. "Thank you, _Brother._ " Then it hit me, _I'm a Mikealson now. . . ._


	12. Mikealson Manor

After about an hour of silent driving, which none of us minded, we arrived and Klaus pulled into a semi circle drive way. We stopped before a large, beautiful, white house, with long white columns on the outside. It could come right out of a history textbook!  
Klaus looked at me and laughed at my awestruck expression.  
I quickly blinked, pulling my jaw back up and blushing.  
"Come little sister, let's meet the family." He stepped out the car and I followed suit.  
I grinned and took his outstretched hand, climbing up the steps.  
He opened the door and we both stepped in. He led me into what looked like a living room, but with a bar in the corner.  
"Wow," I breathed. Everything in that one room was beautiful. The paintings on the walls, the designs of the couches and the large, ceiling to floor, French windows.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" An unknown voice asked.  
I spun around, ready to harness my power if I had to, and saw a man in a suit.  
"Ah! Elijah!" Klaus exclaimed. "How are you, Brother?" Klaus smiled cheekily.  
"I'm fine, thank you. Now, Klaus, who is this?" He gestured towards me.  
Before Klaus could respond I sped a little ways before Elijah and stuck out my hand. "My name's Artemis. I am a half human, half Cold One Hybrid that's run away from home." I smiled.  
Elijah raised and eyebrow and took my hand, shaking it lightly. "Elijah Mikealson, Niklaus' older brother and one of the Original Vampires."  
I grinned. "You have a beautiful home, Mr. Mikealson."  
"Please, call me Elijah. Mr. Mikealson was my father."  
I slowly nodded and turned to Klaus. "Are there any others?" I cocked my head to the side.  
He grinned. "Rebekah! Kol!"  
"What?" A male voice called. A young man, about 19 or so walked into the room; he had an annoyed looked on his face. But it quickly went away when he made eye contact with me. He sped over and took my hand, kissing the back of it. " _Bienvenuto, Carissima Amore._ My name's Kol Mikealson."  
Before I could respond, Klaus called for the Rebekah women again.  
"What the bloody hell do you want, Niklaus!" A tall girl, maybe around 20 years old, walked in looking really annoyed, muttering curses in her heavy British accent. "What do you bloody-" she cut herself off and looked at me with narrowed eyes and a cocked eyebrow. "Who is she?"  
I pulled my hand away from Kol's and walked to her, my hand outstretched towards her. "My name's Artemis. I'm a half human, half Cold One Hybrid that's run away home," I repeated.  
She hesitantly took my hand and shook. "Rebekah Mikealson. You've met my idiot brother, Kol, and my decent ones I presume?"  
I giggled at her remark towards Kol-who snarled at her because of it- and nodded my head.  
"Klaus offered me a place to stay, if that's alright with you all. If not, I can just find a hotel somew-"  
"No! No, it's quite fine with me," Kol said, coming to me and taking my hand with both of his own. "You can stay in the room across from mine. If you get lonely or scared, you can join me in my bed." He winked and I furiously blushed.  
I hastily pulled my hand away. "Um. . . .Thanks for the offer Kol, b- but I highly doubt I'll accept it." I smiled and sped behind Klaus, grabbed onto his shirt and buried my face in his back.  
They all laughed and I heard Kol growl and his steps as he stalked away.  
"Don't worry child, he won't touch you," Elijah said coolly.  
Klaus clasped his hands loudly. "Alright then, I believe it's story time."  
I unburied my face and came around him, grinning largely. "You guys go first?"  
"Ooh! I want to tell it!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Kol! Get your bloody arse down here!" She called before sitting on one of the couches.  
Kol appeared again and looked even more annoyed than before. I felt really bad.  
 _Great, been here for no more than half an hour and I've already managed to piss someone off,_ I thought.  
I strode to him, taking his hand in mine and stood on my tip toes to reach his ear. I got really close just to make him suffer. "You know," I whispered, low enough so that only he could hear. "I just might take you up on that offer. So wait up for me tonight."  
I pulled back and winked at him before speeding over to Klaus, who now sat on a couch himself. He smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.  
I smiled and looked over to Kol, who smiled wickedly at me.  
"Well," Rebekah said, causing me to turn my attention to her. "Where should we begin. . . ."  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
After about an hour of story time I found out almost everything about them.  
Elijah was the oldest, then Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol. But they had an even older brother named Finn, who died a while ago, and an even younger brother, Henrik, who died before they where turned into the Original Vampires by their mother. Their mother was a witch who cast a spell, changing the five and their father into the first vampires in existence.  
But it turned out, their mother had an affair with a werewolf, resulting in Klaus. So, when he was turned into a vampire, they found out about the affair, and their father, Mikeal, went berserk, trying to kill Klaus.  
They fled, and ended up in the newly developing town, New Orleans. They built the town from the ground up and lived their for many many years, until somehow, Mikeal found them. They fought a bit and then fled again, fearing for the town. Eventually they lost him and began to settle down again.  
Soon, Klaus grew bored and decided to trigger his werewolf genes, which where magically suppressed by their mother. Of course, to do that, he needed a witch, a werewolf, a vampire, a full moon, and a Petrova dopplegänger.  
In the ritual, the witch casts a spell, drawing power from the moon, while Klaus sacrifices the werewolf, vampire and then the dopplegänger, then the genes are triggered.  
For his ritual, Bonnie was his witch, a random werewolf, Elena's aunt Jenna was his vampire, and Elena and Katherine's other random dopplegänger, were used.  
Once, the ritual was complete and Klaus was now a full hybrid, he started to experiment. He triggered Tyler's werewolf genes by getting him to kill someone and turned him into a hybrid; his first successful one at that.  
Anyways, later on, a whole feud began between, what they call, the _Save Elena Gang_ and themselves. Klaus wanted Elena for her Petrova dopplegänger blood, which apparently held great power, but the Salvatores didn't want that; they didn't want Klaus to have too much power. Also because Klaus did kill Elena's aunt Jenna and turned Tyler into a hybrid who was sired to him until he was somehow able to break free of it; oh and he apparently made Stefan turn off his humanity in exchange for Damon's life and encouraged him to become The Ripper, or _The Rippah,_ as he calls it.  
So Klaus is now the very much hated Original Hybrid, Kol the hated Original Vampire, and Elijah and Rebekah the despised ones.  
I told about myself too, repeating exactly what I had told Klaus and the others. Immediately they accepted me and I became Artemis Mikealson, no longer a Cullen.  
When they told me that I was now a Mikealson, I turned to Kol and grinned. "Geez, sorry Kol. Looks like you can't get none now, seeing as we're brother and sister now. I don't do that incest shit." I smirked and his jaw dropped.  
He frowned. "That's no fair!" He exclaimed before speeding off again.  
We all laughed and then Elijah spoke. "Alright then, Artemis, seeing as how you are now one of us, you will need your own room. Rebekah, will you do the honors?"  
She grinned. "Of course! Come on, Artemis." She came to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. Before we left the room I held back and turned to Klaus. "Thank you," I said softly. "This is the best thing to happen to me in the five years of my life. Thank you."  
He smiled. "You're welcome child."  
With that, Rebekah led me away and up some stairs. She led me down a hall of rooms, pointing and naming who's room was who's. As we passed by, I noticed Kol looking through some CDs in his room.  
"Here we are," Rebekah breathed.  
I turned to look at a plain white door. She turned the knob and opened it, revealing a beautiful, large white room. There was a large and comfy looking white bed in the middle of the room, a large flat screen hanging on the wall across from it, and two, floor to ceiling, French windows, from which the moon light shone.  
Rebekah flicked on a light, though I really didn't need it, and we stepped inside. I immediately rushed and dropped onto the bed; it was _so fucking soft!_  
"Oh, dear Lord! It's like heaven on this!" I exclaimed.  
Rebekah chuckled. "Yes, yes it is. Now, you stay here, I'll get your bags."  
"Oh, no!" I sat up. "I'll- I'll get the-"  
"No! No, you stay; get settled in. I'll be back." She sped out the room and I huffed before falling back on the soft mattress.  
About a minute later, Klaus walked in with my bags instead of Rebekah.  
"Where's Rebs?" I asked, rolling off the bed.  
"I met her halfway and took your bags from her. She's in bed now," he responded, smiling while setting my bags down.  
"Thanks," I said, walking over to him with my hands in my back jean pockets.  
He smiled and came to me. He planted a kiss on my forehead and embraced me in a hug. I embraced back.  
He pulled back at arms length and kissed both my cheeks. "Now go to bed. Tomorrow, we explore the town and start your new life here."  
"Alright then." He walked to door as I removed my leather jacket.  
"Oh, and Artemis?"  
"Hmm?" I turned to him; he was standing at the door, his hand on the knob.  
"Welcome to Mikealson Manor." He smirked and left, closing the door behind him.  
I smiled to myself and walked over to a French window.  
 _Mikealson Manor,_ I thought. _My new home. . . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bienvenuto, Carissima Amore - Welcome, Dearest Love


	13. Night Out On the Town Pt1

I woke with a smile on my face in my new soft bed and looked over to the French windows to see the light shining through.  
I looked at my hands, the light softly dancing on them. The light would bend in brilliant yellows, reds, greens, blues, and soft pinks.  
 _Eww,_ I thought. _Pink. . . ._  
I chuckled at my idiotic thoughts and barely noticed when Kol walked in.  
I looked at him and said nothing, just smiled. He did the same, looking at me softly.

**KOL'S POV (Quicky)**

I quietly walked into Artemis' room and just looked at her. She turned to me and smiled before looking at her hands.  
She was beautiful, the only bad thing, was that now she was my _'sister.'_ Nonetheless, she was a marvelous creature. The way the light danced on her soft, milky skin. . . .breathtakingly beautiful. Her looks were great enough, her body, and then the light sparkling just made it even more wonderful.  
I smiled at her as she looked out towards the windows. The sunlight caught her eyes perfectly and they shined a whole 'nother shade of blue. Her already pink lips became pinker, the soft skin on her face sparkled, and her soft, pretty, red locks shined.  
I couldn't take it anymore, without hesitation I walked towards her.  
She turned towards me and smiled lightly; I just kept moving to her.  
When I was close enough, I cupped her face and quickly pressed my lips against hers.

**ARTEMIS' POV**

My eyes were wide with shock as Kol pressed his soft lips to mine in a tender kiss.. At first, I didn't know what do, but then my mind clicked.  
 _No,_ I thought. _This is wrong._  
I put my hands up to his chest and pushed, sending him backwards. "K- Kol, Wha- Why? No, th- that was-"  
I was cut off as he sped to me again, kissing me and pushing me back on my mattress.  
"No," I mumbled around his lips. I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him back. "Kol, p- please. Stop."  
"No," he mumbled back. "I like you. I- I need you."  
He began to kiss down my jaw to my neck.  
"Kol, get off of me," I pleaded. "Ple-"  
He cut me off again, pressing his lips to mine. I felt his tongue swipe along my bottom lip.  
Then I thought, _Well. . .He is cute. And I really need to move on after Paul, even though we technically weren't anything. Better him than some guy I meet at a bar when I'm half buzzed._  
I finally gave in and began moving my lips in sync with his. I felt him smile against me as I dragged my hands from his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  
His tongue swiped my bottom lip again and I opened my mouth, inviting him in. I moaned a bit as his tongue explored my mouth.  
He suddenly pulled back, making me whine a little. He pressed his forehead against mine, eyes closed, his lips brushing against my own; complete torture. "Artemis?" He said, breathless.  
"Mhmm?" I loved the way his lips felt against mine when he said my name.  
"Would you like to go out with me?" He pulled back to look me straight in the eye. I smiled softly and bit my lip.  
"Yes," I whispered.  
He grinned and pressed his lips to mine again.  
Before it could get too heated, he pulled back and grinned at me. "Shall we go?"  
I looked at him, confused. "Go where?"  
He chuckled. "Well, last night I heard my dear brother Klaus tell you to get some sleep because you would explore the town today. So, I caught him before he resided to his room and asked if I could take you out today, and after some practical begging, he agreed." He grinned again.  
I grinned and chuckled a bit. "Alrighty then, where are we going to?"  
"Hmm," he said, acting like he was actually thinking about it. "First, to the Falls, then to the Grill, then to the Salvatore's, then to the graveyard, and then to check out the high school." He grinned cheekily.  
I laughed. "Okay, well I've got to shower. I was on the road for three days, didn't get to change, and am in serious need of a shower."  
He chuckled and hopped off my bed and me. "Hurry, love, we have a whole day ahead of us!" He called, walking out the room and closing the door behind him.  
I laughed to myself and scurried to shower, grabbing some clean clothes from my still unpacked suit case.

**»{»{»{»**

After my quick, yet luxurious shower, I changed into some camo cargo pants with lots of pockets, a gray crop top that stopped just about two inches under my cleavage, a gray beanie, and black and white Converse. I straightened my red hair, put on some red lipstick, black mascara, and some foundation on my face, arms and stomach; to hide my sparkle.  
I walked downstairs and met Kol in the living room. He stood, grinning, and sped over to me, practically dragging me out the door. "We'll be home late! Don't wait up!" He called towards the rest in the house.  
I laughed as he pulled me to his black 2010 Dodge Challenger, practically pushed me inside, strapped me in, sped over to the driver's side, hopped in, started the car, and drove out the driveway.

**THE FALLS**

The Mystic Falls. . . .Well, falls, were beautiful! The light danced beautifully on the mist of the water when it crashed down on the rocks. I even thought I saw a double rainbow.  
"So, what do you think love?" Kol asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.  
I rested my hands on his and leaned back a bit. "Stupendous, love, stupendous," I answered in a mock British accent.  
He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Hmm, not as stupendous as you but it'll do."  
I giggled. _Dang, he knows how to make a girl blush._  
"Care for a swim?" He asks suddenly.  
I spun around in his arms to look at him face to face. "Don't you dare Kol. Or I'll-"  
"What, baby, what are you going to do?" He pouts a bit, making him look hilarious.  
I narrowed my eyes and refrained from smiling. "I- I'll dump you, yeah. If you try to throw me into the falls, I will dump you where you stand." I pushed him back and crossed my arms.  
"No! No, no, no. Alright, you win," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "I won't do anything stupid."  
He got close to me, and lifting my chin with his finger, kissed me softly. He trailed his hands from my shoulders, down my side and they rested at my hips. He lightly tugged me closer, pressing my body against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I. Love. You," he mumbled in between the kiss.  
Somehow, I believed him. I truly believed he loved me; even though we met just yesterday.  
And for some reason, I told him, "I love you, too," as we pulled back. He smiled and buried his face in my neck, leaving me to ponder what I said.  
 _I guess I really do mean it,_ I thought. _Call it love at first sight but, I- I love him. I love Kol._  
I smiled and hugged him tighter.  
After a few minutes, he pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Come on, love," he mumbled. "We still have a lot to do."  
I giggled and laced our fingers. "To The Grill then?"  
He grinned cheekily. "To The Grill!"  
I laughed as he dragged me to the car and opened the door for me. As I buckled in he went around to the driver's side, hopping in and starting her up.

**THE MYSTIC GRILL**

We walked in to the grill, hand in hand, and sat at a table waiting to be served.  
Matt came up to us, writing pad in hand. "Hey, Artemis, how's it going?"  
I smiled up to him. "Call me Arts, Matty. And its going great thanks. Oh, um, you know Kol right?" I gestured to the two thousand year old Original Vampire holding my hand.  
Matt's face hardened and he spoke through his teeth. "Yeah, sadly I do. He tried to kill Jeremy and Elena. Twice."  
I gasped and looked at Kol who was glaring at Matt. "You never told me that Kol. Why would you try to kill them? You know how important Elena is to Niklaus; I've been here a day and yet I know."  
"It was a while back, babe. It's all changed now." He lifted my hand and kissed it.  
I heard Matt's heart race. "Are you guys. . . ."  
I blushed. "Uh-"  
"Yes," Kol chimed in. "Yes we are. Oh, and if you don't see her the next couple of days, it'll be because she's to sore to get out of bed. If you know what I mean." He smirked and then winked at me.  
My face was burning. _Oh God,_ I thought. _How can he be saying that! How do we even know we'll get down dirty? Why would I be-_  
My thoughts were interrupted when something slammed against the table. I looked up to see Matt stalking off behind the bar and into the backroom. Without thinking twice, I ripped my hand from Kol's and ran at human speed to the backroom.  
I walked in without knocking and saw Matt punch the wall. "Matt!" I yelled in surprise.  
He spun to look at me, a pained expression on his face. "What do you want, Artemis?" He turned away, placing his knuckles on the table and looking down.  
My eyebrows furrowed. "Matt, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "Matty?"  
"Don't call me that Artemis!"  
I was taken aback by his sudden out burst. "Matt, what the hell is wrong wi-"  
"Everything! Artemis, everything is wrong with me! But clearly you can't see that since you're going out with the one person who's the most messed up person in the world!"  
"Excuse me?! Is this about me dating Kol? Are you serious?"  
"Yes! Yes, Artemis I am serious!" He turned and came to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I'm telling you this for your own good: break up with him. Now."  
"No," I said sternly, looking him in his blue eyes.  
"God dammit! Artemis-"  
He didn't finish his sentence, because suddenly, the door of the room flew open and Kol came up behind Matt, snapping his neck.  
As Matt's body fell to the floor, a high pitched scream escaped my lips. It was soon muffled by Kol's hand over my mouth.  
I ripped it away and fell to my knees. Tears were streaming from my eyes and I pulled Matt's body on top my lap. "Matt!" I cried in broken sobs. "Matt! Matty! No, no, no! Matty! No!"  
I gently stroked his hair and face as my tears fell onto his cheeks.  
I looked up at a hard faced Kol. "You son of a bitch," I whispered. "You son of a bitch!" I jumped up and pressed my hands into Kol's throat, blocking his airways. "Why?! Why, why, why?! You bastard!"  
"Artemis!" He choked out, before ripping my hands away and dropping me. He quickly pinned me to the floor, sitting on top of me, straddling me. He pressed my hands above my head.  
I kept screaming and screaming, begging to be released. "Get off of me! Kol!"  
"Hey! Listen to me! Artemis listen!"  
I shut my mouth and breathed heavily through my nose, giving him a cold stare.  
"Okay, look, look." He grabbed Matt's hand and showed me a ring on it. "You see this? It's the Gilbert family ring. With that on, he can be killed, but he'll come back. I swear it. He just crosses the veil, then comes back, not remembering a thing. Now, the only problem is: every time he dies, the farther away he appears on the other side from his body. It might take him some time to come back but he's not dead, alright?"  
I just gulped and nodded; I understood everything he said, I just wasn't going to forgive him that easily. Not until Matt came back.  
He slowly got off me and I stood and picked up Matt. He was practically weightless, being human and dead and all.  
"What are you doing?" Kol asked.  
"Write a note, tell Matt his body will be at the Salvatore Boarding House." I responded in a monotone. "Put it somewhere and I'll meet you there."  
"How are-"  
"I'll run, now do it." With that I sped out of the room and the Grill at inhuman speed that no one could have been able to see me at.

**AT THE SALVATORE'S**

I quickly knocked on the grand oak door. The run over here was real short.  
The door swung open and Elena's eyes went wide at what she saw. "What did you do!?" She shrieked, ripping Matt's body out of my arms. "Stefan!"  
"I didn't do any-"  
"Oh shut up! I knew you were trouble! I should have had them kill you the instant I rested my eyes on you!"  
"Excuse me?! But all I did was bring you Matt's body so that he could come back here! I'm not the one who killed him so you better keep your jaw locked up tight before I rip it off!"  
I quickly pulled back Matt's body and pushed past her inside. Just as I set him down, Stefan sped into the room with a worried expression on his face.  
"What happened?"  
Before I could respond to him, Elena ran into his arms. "Oh Stefan," she sobbed. "She killed him! She killed Matt!"  
Anger rose in me. "No I didn't!"  
Suddenly, the wind slammed through the windows, opening and shattering some. "I didn't kill Matt!"  
"That's right she didn't!" I turned to see Kol leaning against the house's door frame.  
The wind quickly died down and Elena and Stefan turned to look at him. "What are you doing here Kol?" Stefan asked.  
"Oh, the same thing as my darling, Artemis, is: to make sure Matty Boy comes back here." He smirked.  
"What happened? Why did she kill Matt," Elena stepped in.  
I sped over to her, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against a wall. "I. Did not. Kill. Matt!"  
"Artemis, dear, be careful!" Kol called over. "Remember how important she is to Klaus?"  
I growled and released her. She choked for air as she fell to the ground.  
"Who killed Matt? What happened," Stefan asked, going to Elena's aid.  
"Kol, happened," I responded. "I was arguing with Matt and Kol came in and snapped his neck. Why? I don't know." I slowly turned to Kol and cocked my head to the side.  
"Before I explain, can someone invite me in?" He was still standing at the door frame.  
"No!" Elena yelled, jumping to her feet. "There is no way in hell you'll be stepping foot in here."  
"Let him in," I stated.  
She turned to me. "What? You're crazy!"  
"You told me how you want me killed. So unless you want me to tear you apart right now, you'll let him in."  
She crossed her arms. "Stefan and Damon wouldn't let you."  
"You know, last time I checked, Stefan and Damon Salvatore can't control the elements like I can. So if I wanna kill you and they try to stop me, I'll burn them alive! So let Kol in!"  
She frowned but complied and invited Kol in. Once Kol was at my side though, a miracle happened. . . .Matt came back.  
There was a sudden gasp and Matt sat up, gripping the couch.  
"Matt!" Elena exclaimed. She rushed to his side, shoving past me. "Matt, are you alright? Talk to me?"  
Matt looked around, breathing heavily, before his eyes settled on me. "Artemis," he breathed.  
Elena turned around and faced me with a glare. I smirked.  
"Can you guys leave us," I asked softly. "I have to talk to him."  
"About what?" Elena sniped.  
"None of your business peasant." I gave her a cold hard stare.  
She huffed. "Matt's not-"  
"Go," Matt said in a raspy voice. "I need to talk to her too." He downcast his eyes.  
Elena huffed again before stomping out, Stefan following her. I turned to Kol and nodded to him before he flashed out the door.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. _Hope this goes well. . ._  
I opened my eyes and saw Matt staring at me. He cracked a smile when he met my eyes.  
I smiled back before rushing to him and burying my face in his chest. He held me tight as I began to sob.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered after letting it all out. "I'm so sorry, Matty- I- I mean Matt."  
He chuckled. "Call me Matty, Arts."  
I laughed and pulled back a bit. "Matty, then."  
He smiled at me. We stayed like that for a bit, just looking at each other. I looked into his beautiful light blue eyes while he looked into my tear stained dark blue ones. My eyes fluttered as he placed his hand on my cheek and dragged his finger along my jaw line.  
He started leaning but I jumped to my feet, turning away.  
He sighed. "Sorry," he said softly.  
I shook my head. "It- it's alright. It's just that, well you know, I'm with-"  
"Kol. Yeah I know," he said grumpily.  
"Matt, I don't understand why-"  
"I like you, Artemis. Since I met you; and I honestly I thought you liked me back." I looked at the ground and I felt my heart ache.  
"Matty-"  
"Its alright, Arts. I get it."  
I sighed and walked to him, kneeling by the couch he was still on. I gently placed a hand on his cheek and slowly leaned in.  
He looked me in the eyes before closing them when our lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle; the tenderness of it made me want to cry. I slowly pulled back and pressed my forehead to his. I removed my hand from his face and held his lightly.  
"Arts-" he whispered.  
"Matty I'm sorry, but we can't. I love you, I really do, you give me this sense of joy. But your a human. A living, breathing blood bag. I could hurt you. And if I did, I won't be able to heal you like the Salvatores or Mikealsons. You would experience excruciating pain and then become like me: condemned to the darkness to not be exposed. If I did that to you. . . I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
"Artemis, I can live with t-"  
"Stop. Matty, just stop, 'cause you know you won't be able to." I let go of his hand and stood, turning my back to him and walking to an open window. The moon was out tonight, giving the forest out back a beautiful glow. "You won't be like me," I continued, "half and half. You'd be a full cold one, full on disco ball that'll sparkle in even the smallest amount of sunlight. You'll be condemned to live in darkness, or at least in a place where the sun won't often shine bright."  
I took a deep breath as I heard Matt stand and come to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
"I can't just stand around and watch you be with him, Artemis. It hurts," he said softly.  
I turned to him and looked him the eyes. "Then don't. Rebekah told me about compulsion. Have one of the Salvatore brothers make it's stop hurting."  
His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
I sighed and swallowed around the forming lump in my throat. "Make them compel you to forget. The feelings you have towards me, the hurt you feel because I'm with Kol. The hurt and thought that I can never be with you," I whispered.  
"Artemis." He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes, a tear slipping.  
I couldn't take it anymore, and ran. I flashed away from him and out the door, colliding with a warm body.


	14. Night Out On The Town Pt2

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing a concerned Kol.  
"What's wrong, love?" he gently wiped away my tears.  
I gulped and shook my head. "Nothing," I said weakly. "Just- just get me out of here. Please."  
I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Alright, but do you still want to continue with our night?"  
I nodded into him. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day in Mystic Falls.  
"Alright, come on. To the graveyard." He kissed my temple before taking me over to the car.

**AT THE GRAVEYARD**

I got out the car slowly, still pondering the moments I had with Matt.  
Kol rushed in front of me, holding my hands. "Cheer up, love," he said softly. "Or I'll have to compel you to lighten up." he chuckled lightly.  
I got a sudden idea. "Do it," I stated simply.  
He looked to me dumbfounded. "W-what?"  
"Compel me to cheer up. Do it, Kol, please! Compel me to stop thinking of Matt; to be happy," I pleaded.  
"Artemis, I-"  
"Kol. Please..." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes.  
He sighed and gently nodded. He lifted my chin and I met his gaze. As his pupils dilated, I was frozen in place.  
"Artemis," he started gently. "You will forget your sadness towards Matt Donavon and spend the rest of your time with me happily." He blinked and I did, too.  
I shook my head a bit; no more sadness. Just the joy at the fact that I was with Kol. I grinned and he smiled in turn.  
"Come on, love." He took my hand he led me into the graveyard.  
We walked slowly amongst the tombstones, me catching glimpses of the peoples surnames.  
We stopped at a rather large tombstone, the surname engraved into it quickly grabbing my attention. _BLACK._  
"Your shapeshifting-werewolf pals were once from here. Until the Lockwoods drove them away."  
"How do you know?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"I was there, love. I watched as Tyler Lockwood's great grandfather broke Billy Black's legs."  
I mentally facepalmed. "Are you serious? So they lied about how he broke his legs, too?!"  
He chuckled. "Probably just to keep some pride, love."  
I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well they just lost more of the pride I had for them."  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, loving his warmth.  
That was one thing I noticed. These species of vampires weren't ice cold like the Cold Ones. His warmth wasn't a stark contrast between us but it did feel nice against my semi-freezing skin.  
I hummed in appreciation and he pulled me closer. "Kol?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What if they come back? For me?"  
"Why would they? You left at your own will, they have no reason here."  
I remained silent for a minute. "Actually..."  
He pulled back a bit, looking at me weirdly. "'Actually' what, love?"  
I bit my lip. "Paul imprinted on me. And everyone knows that a Quilette werewolf will stop at nothing until he or she is with there imprint."  
He furrowed his brow and pulled me in again, tilting my head up. His soft warm lips met mine and softly kissed me. I wound my arms around his neck, my hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
He pulled back after a few minutes, me and him gasping for breath. He lightly pressed his forehead to mine.  
"Listen here, love," he began breathlessly. "They can come if they want. But nothing, and no one, is going to take you away from me. I swear it. And we Originals always keep our word."  
He pressed another chaste kiss to my lips. I grinned and slowly nodded, as he smiled.  
"Come on, love, let's go home." He wound his arm around my waist and began to lead me away.  
"Wait, what about the high school?"  
He chuckled. "Do you really want to waste the rest of your night to go see a high school? Or do you want to go home and do... more interesting things?"  
I bit my lip and felt a blush creep onto my face. I just hoped it didn't match my hair.  
"Exactly," he continued. "Let's go home and have some fun. Besides, let's just leave that for your first day of school."  
He suddenly scooped me up bridal style and raced to his car, me laughing all the way.  
The car ride back to the Manor was short; seeing as how Kol raced above the limit.  
I laughed as I jumped out the car, racing Kol to the front door.   
Just as I was about to open the door, it was flung open and I ran into someone, landing on the floor.  
I could hear Kol laughing hysterically as I groaned and sat up on top of the person. I looked down as I rubbed my head and made eye contact with a bewildered Elijah.  
I gasped loudly and struggled to get go my feet. "Oh! Elijah I'm- Sorry, I- Kol and me- oh my god I'm sorry!"  
He chuckled as he got to his feet and began to straighten out his grey suit. "Artemis, dear, relax. No harm done."  
"Are- are you sure? 'Cause I'm really, really sorry, Elijah."  
He hushed me and placed his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "It's quite alright, Artemis." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
I smiled sheepishly and blushed.  
 _All these hot guys kissing me. Dang,_ I thought.  
Just then Kol got up from his place on the ground where he was laughing and stumbled in, shutting the door. He was still chuckling softly.  
I frowned and placed my hands on my hips, turning to face him. "And what exactly is so funny, Kol?" I asked in mock anger.  
He immediately stopped laughing and turned to look at me and Elijah, his hands still on my shoulders.  
"Uh, why, I was laughing at when you-"  
"When I, your girlfriend, fell and could have possibly died if I landed hard enough on my head, seeing as how I am still half human?"  
His mouth hung agape and Elijah chuckled behind me. My face spread into a grin and Kol's mouth closed shut, his brows furrowing.  
I laughed and looked up at Elijah who was grinning.  
"You, are a great actress, Artemis," Kol inquired.  
I chuckled. "Yes, I know. Years of practicing." I winked and walked off, only to bump into a bare-chested Klaus.  
I groaned, hearing Kol chuckle again. "What is up with me bumping into everyone today? Jesus."  
I looked up to a chuckling Klaus. "Sorry," he stated with a grin.  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. "It's ok. Anyways, do you guys have any drinks? Liquor? Beer? Blood," I asked, walking into the grand kitchen they had.  
Rebekah was sitting on one of the stools of the kitchen island, texting on her phone. She looked up and smiled a hello, I nodded back.  
"Why don't we go hunting?" I heard Klaus call as all three men stepped into the kitchen as well.  
"Um, about that..." I trailed off.  
"What? Scared to get a little blood on you?" Rebekah mocked.  
I scowled, my hands on my hips now. "No. It's just, I only drink from blood bags, or drink to kill."  
"Hmm.. I'm liking you even more, Artemis." Klaus grinned cheekily.  
I smirked. "No, Klaus. I'm not like you guys. My saliva is laced with venom. One bite from me, and my lunch can become a Cold One, unless I kill them."  
"Oh," Klaus grimaced. Everyone stayed silent, pondering the situation. Then, Klaus grinned.  
"Dear brother, what is running through that diabolical head of yours?" Elijah asked, looking slightly amused at his brother's face.  
Klaus chuckled and just kept grinning.  
Rebekah groaned. "Oh, Klaus, not again." She laid her head on the island counter.  
"What? What's going on?" I asked completely lost.  
Kol apparently knew what was up because he said, "Can I be the bearer of the _great_ news, Nik?"  
"Go ahead," Klaus simply stated, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. And looking as mad as the Hatter himself.  
"What is it, brother?" Elijah asked for the both of us.  
"Well," Kol began. "We never did properly celebrate Artemis' arrival in town and her addition to our family. Not to mention, her and I never got to celebrate us getting together." He winked, making me blush.  
"Wait what?!" Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all asked, incredibly dumbfounded.  
"You got together with my brother? And Kol of all of them?!" Rebekah exclaimed.  
"Ouch, Rebekah, dear sister, that really hurt," Kol said sarcastically.  
"And when did this... happen?" Elijah asked calmly.  
"This morning," Kol piped up. "I almost would have ravaged her had she not resisted." He winked at me, making sure everyone saw it. And everyone did and everyone groaned.  
"So," I said, wanting to steer the conversation another way. "What are we going to do about my problem?"  
Klaus grinned and continued where Kol had left off. "Well, to celebrate these... joyous... reasons, we are taking you... on a rampage." He smirked.  
"A rampage?" I asked. "Like a..."  
"Massacre!" Kol and Rebekah piped up.  
My eyes widened and grinned.  
 _A hunt to kill... humans... perfect,_ I thought.  
I had never hunted humans so this was going to be an interesting night.  
"Brother," Elijah began. "Would that be wise? A mass killing in one night?"  
My grinned faltered as Klaus hummed, thinking it over.  
"How about we extended it?" Rebekah inquired.  
Kol _ahhh_ ed in agreement.  
Everyone looked to Klaus. "A three day weekend massacre... I like it."  
Me and Kol cheered, raising our hands above our heads, as Elijah and Klaus smiled, Rebekah grinning.  
Since today was Wednesday, we decided to wait until Friday to have the fun begin. To put my cravings to rest for a while, they allowed me to have one glass of Jack Daniels, much to my dismay, because little Jacky-D was my favorite crave-calmer.  
Anyways, after the sweet drink, Kol and I bid our family goodnight and head up to my room. As we walked into my room, I toed off my shoes and they went flying in different directions.  
I plopped onto my bed, tugging my beanie off as my back hit the soft plush. Kol plopped beside me, his hand intertwining with my own.  
I sighed happily and Kol turned his head to look at me, a small smile gracing his lips.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, still smiling.  
I giggled and sighed happily again, looking to the high ceiling of my room. "This," I said softly. "My new found happiness." And with that, I rolled over, placing my head on his chest as he wrapped the covers around us, and fell asleep.


	15. Back at the Cullen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically taking course during the 'Night out on the town pt1&2' so basically it's Wednesday morning. Ps: it's in 3rd POV

Emmett paced in the Cullen living room. He was conflicted, feeling so emotionally unstable he didn't know what to do!  
His darling, his little girl, Artemis, had left. And as proud as he was of her finally being able to fulfill her dreams, she had left crying. And it was all that stupid mutt's fault! How dare he say his pack was more important than his imprint?! Jacob proved that was all just a bunch of bullshit; he went against the pack to protect Nessy! Why couldn't Paul do the same?! Who knows how Arty could be right now; she probably turned into an emotionless, coldhearted person; or she was probably in pain that she was so far from her imprint?!  
"I hope your alright, Babygirl," Emmett whispered to himself as he looked out the window.  
"I don't see why you care so much about her," an all too familiar voice said.  
Emmett turned to see his mate, Rosalie: hands on her hips and frown etched into her features.  
"How could I not, Rose? She's my daughter!"  
"She's nothing to you! She's just the bratty version of Reneesme and you know it!"  
"How could you say that?! Who's the one who's always whining about something? Who's the one who actually got love from her family? Nessy did; Artemis was just tough and rebellious, because she didn't really have anybody. Ness is stuck up; she gets whatever she wants with a pout and whiny eyes. Artemis only had an attitude because she had to work for all her shit!"  
Rosalie scoffed. "Name one thing Artemis worked for to get herself!?"  
"I can name _10!_ Those cars in the garage: that Dodge Challenger, that Chevy Camaro, that Firebird! Her Impala and Harley! Her Longboard! Her 3 electric guitars that she took and the drum set she left behind! She worked for all of those! Now name even one thing Reneesme ever worked for!"  
Rosalie was at a lose of words; she hadn't realized Artemis ever worked for _all_ those things... She thought they were stolen, or that Emmett had gotten them for her.  
Taking Rosalie's silence as an answer Emmett spoke up. "You see!? Ness has **never** worked for anything!"  
"Are you calling my daughter lazy?!" Emmett and Rosalie's head spun to see an angry Bella.  
Emmett, still in a fury of his own, had the vampire balls to say, "I'm calling your daughter _spoiled_."  
Like a flash of lighting, Bella had rushed over to Emmett, knocking him down. Rosalie snarled and ripped her off of her mate. She was suddenly sent flying back by Edward, who had heard the commotion from upstairs.  
The rest of the Cullens came in, effectively holding back the four angered vampires.  
"What's going on here!?" Carlisle called, holding back Emmett.  
"Emmett insulted my daughter!" Bella snarled, trying to push past Alice, but as weak as she seemed she was able to keep Bella at bay.  
"Rosalie insulted mine!" Emmett snarled back.  
"You all need to calm down! Let's just sit and-" Alice suddenly gasped, her expression going blank and eyes glazing over.  
Everyone else stopped what they were doing, all anger leaving the room and Jasper ran over to his mate.  
"What is it Alice, what do you see?" he spoke in his soothing southern accent voice, leading her over to the couch and handing her a piece of paper and a coal pencil.  
Alice didn't speak, she simply drew all that she was seeing. Everyone gathered around to see the strokes become shapes. They watched as a grand house was drawn, five figures standing before it: three men and two women. One of the women, was shorter than the other people, her hair going down to the middle of her back; Alice slowly drew in her face-leaving the others blank since she couldn't really see them-and the figure formed Emmett's daughter.  
" _Artemis..._ " they all breathed.  
Alice continued drawing, this time it was as if in a town. The four figures and Artemis had people either pinned against the wall or bent backwards by the hair. But what really stood out was that they were eating said people; feeding off of them and killing them.  
With one final drawing, Alice stopped and set the paper down on the coffee table for all to see. Everyone gasped as they saw what looked like Artemis, with a stake buried in her chest.  
"No," Emmett breathed, backing away and pacing again, his voice frantic and ground louder. "No, No, No! _NO!_ Tell me that's not gonna happen Alice, tell me!"  
Alice was looking at her hands in her lap, eyes glazed. "I'm sorry, Emmett, it's what I saw."  
"When does this happen?! Where?!"  
"In Mystic Falls, Virginia; in three days. She dies in two weeks," Alice whispered.  
 _Three days,_ Emmett thought. _Thats more than all the time I need!_  
Without another thought, he flashed up to his room, quickly pulling out a suitcase and filling it up. Rosalie was close behind and she watched as her mate moved around the room quickly.  
"You're going after her," she stated softly.  
"Of course I am Rosalie, she's my daughter, and I love her. I need to save her."  
She sighed, walking up to him and stopping his movement with a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going..." He looked at her incredulously as she walked to their closet and pulled out a suitcase. "...not alone," she finished, and began packing her own things.  
Emmett's face broke out into a grin as he grabbed Rosalie's face and passionately kissed her. She chuckled as he pulled away and continued packing.

**»**

_She's going to die?_ Reneesme thought.  
She had been hiding around the corner when the argument started between Emmett and Rosalie, keeping her mind blank for when her father walked in. But now her father heard her thoughts, and he walked over to her smiling softly.  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked, a frown etched on her face.  
"What do mean why? Artemis' end is coming."  
She gasped. "How could you be so cruel?!"  
"Reneesme, why do you care?"  
"Why do I-? She's my sister! My twin!"  
"She is nothing like you, Reneesme."  
"That's because of you! You: Edward and Bella, gave up your child because she was different!"  
"Reneesme," Edward warned.  
"No! As many as the problems I had with her, I still love my sister!"  
"Oh, now you love her! What happened to wanting her to accidentally open up the earth and get swallowed by it?!"  
"I never said that!"  
"No, but you thought it."  
"I was jealous! She had better powers than me! Who wouldn't be mad about that?!"  
"Reneesme, just stop. There's no need to pretend that you care about her."  
"She's not pretending, Edward," came Carlisle's soothing voice. They turned to look at him as he walked over, hands behind his back.  
"What are you talking about, Carlisle?" Edward asked.  
"We're vampires, Edward. We have exceptional hearing and we don't sleep. Yet you couldn't hear your _favorite_ daughter crying at night, repeatedly saying, _Im sorry Artemis,_ even though her room is just a few feet away from yours. Esme and I used to worry for her until it stopped for the night, but then it'd start the next day."  
"Stop with your lies, Carlisle," Edward seethed.  
"Their not lies, Dad! Their true..." Reneesme mumbled.  
"True? How can care for her when all she's done is hate you!?"  
Reneesme couldn't take it anymore, she stomped up to her father and placed a firm hand on his cheek and images flashed before his eyes...


	16. A Promise is a Promise

_**Flashback**_

_'You don't know what it's like, Artemis! To have everyone always on your back about something!' Reneesme yelled, walking up to her sister who was lounging on the bleachers alone at lunch._  
 _Artemis scoffed. 'Well, no shit Sherlock! No one ever gave a fuck about me!'_  
 _'Of course we did! We all cared about you; you were just to blind enough to see it!'_  
 _' **Blind?!** Reneesme, you all turned your backs on me! Bella and Edward! My own mother and father; disowned me! Alice hated every little thing I liked! Jasper hated my attitude! And Rosalie?! The woman Emmett had planned to be my mother figure, didn't like me one bit! None of them did!'_  
 _'Yes they did!'_  
 _' **NO,** No they didn't! And worst of all Reneesme! You turned your back on me, too!'_  
 _Reneesme gasped before quickly raising her hand and slapping her sister. Artemis growled as she turned her head back to face Nessy. Snarling, she lunged at her, knocking them off the bleachers without so much as a cry of pain._  
 _Pinning her sister down, Artemis slapped her. 'You broke your promise, Reneesme! Remember?!'_  
 _'I didn't break it! You did!'_  
 _' **I did!?!** Who saved you from getting raped at that bonfire when we looked fifteen?! Who shoved you out the way when Sam attacked you for crossing over the treaty line without telling anyone?! Who took the blame for when you nearly burned down your cottage when you were mad at our parents and Jacob?! **ME!** Me, Me, Me! But the question is Reneesme, where the hell where you?'_  
 _Reneesme's lip trembled as she tried to hold back the building tears. 'You're still my sister, and I still care about you,' she said softly._  
 _Artemis face contorted in disgust. 'Well, you're not mine, and I don't give a damn about you.' She stood off of her, turning to walk away._  
 _'You and I know that's not true Artemis,' Nessy called, dusting herself off and wiping away her tears._  
 _Artemis turned around and looked to her. 'And how do you figure that?!'_  
'Because! **We're sisters! Sisters stick together and are always there for each other!** '  
 _Artemis stopped walking backwards and gave a very small smile. **'Especially if they're twins** ,' she whispered, but her younger sister heard her._  
 _Artemis turned back around and flashed away to the school building while Reneesme sat down and planned. She was going to help her sister; help her achieve her dream, and she knew just how._  
 _After school, she raced home to beat Artemis. Flashing in she called out for her mother._  
 _Bella came to her quickly, worry etched into her face. 'Baby, what's wrong?'_  
 _'Artemis!' she yelled. 'Artemis is wrong! She called me a bitch!' Reneesme burst into fake tears and her mother **comforted** her and held her on the couch._  
 _About half an hour later, they heard the engine of Artemis' Harley and Bella ran out to meet her. When Reneesme heard the snap of a backhand slap, she knew her plan had worked; Artemis will finally get to leave home like she wanted to..._  


_**End of Flashback** _

Reneesme retracted her hand from her stunned father's face.  
"I planned it all; I still love her Dad, and deep down inside, I know she still loves me, too," she whispered.  
Edward averted his eyes and sighed. The daughter he hated with a passion did everything and anything she could to protect the daughter he loved, and how did he repay her? With more hate. "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going after her, with Rosalie and her Dad," she stated firmly.  
Edward shook his head. "No, you can't go out there. Jacob will want to go and there are other vampires out there, too. Something could happen."  
"I don't care. I'm going wether you let me or not. Jacob can come if he wants but he's not the wolf I'm going to be needing for this trip."  
"Who is?" Carlisle asked.  
 _"Paul Lahote."_

**»**

_The Next Day_

"Are you _nuts_ Reneesme? What do you mean you're going after her?" Jacob questioned. Reneesme was able to hold Emmett and Rosalie back another day to be able to tell Jacob and Paul.  
"I mean what I said, Jacob. I'm going to Virginia and I'm getting my sister back."  
"Since when did you start caring about her?!"  
"Since she reminded me of our promise!"  
"What promise?!"  
"The one they made when they were little girls," came the pitiful voice of Paul.  
He leaned against the door frame into the living room in the Uley house. Ever since Artemis left, the separation of his imprint took a toll on him.  
He didn't eat as much; he didn't sleep at all. He spent most of his time locked in his room thinking about his imprint; the one he willingly let walk out his life. He had bags under his eyes now; he lost most of his muscle, leaving his body lean and lanky, and he now had a four day stubble.  
Reneesme looked at him in pity and curiosity. "How do you know-"  
"The day she....left, I took her to the Cullen's in my wolf form. She asked how your relationship with Jake was going; I asked her why she cared. She said _Because, we're sisters. And sisters stick together and are always there for each other. Especially if their twins._ "  
Reneesme smiled and ran over to Paul, embracing him in a tight hug. "Let's go get your girl," she said, pulling back.  
Paul smiled weakly and nodded, looking over to Jacob who just sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "Let's go get Artemis."


	17. Chapter 17

BEING REWRITTEN!!

THERE IS NOW A REWITE GOING BY THE SAME NAME!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Alright, I know it's crappy in the beginning, but trust me it'll get better towards the end :)~~
> 
> Please consider reading the rewrite c: It's in the same series.


End file.
